Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20170325211223/@comment-28601890-20170406171543
JustaJester Lucky Loser Battle Royale vs DasSchattenpony, Team Adonis & Horst Jones Beat: Hollywood Undead - We Are (Instrumental Mix) by Jack Elwell, Vik Winchester & Sonny Antares Just a Jester Part 1 (24 Bars) Du bist als nächstes dran, als Favo seine Form zu verlieren Wenn du schon nur noch abstürzt, wozu die Flügel? BiT-Revival Tournament, du Ehrenmann Hast Phönix sicher nur gewinnen lassen, weil er zum Thema passt Oder ehrlich jetzt, wie konnte dich so jemand denn besiegen? Lebenslange Krise oder Metamphetamine? Du kannst dir deine Arroganz nicht leisten, denn bitte Mein erster Gegner hat deinen zerissen Ja, wir waren beide raus, aber denk mal nicht Dass wir deswegen gleich auf einem Level sind Du und Phönix, krasses Duo, kann ich schon gut verstehen So nen Partner würd' ich auch versuchen an Horst loszuwerden Willst ihn aus deiner Crew haben, da er für dich zu schlecht am Texten ist Nur traurig, dass du selbst das schwäch're Glied in dieser Kette bist Ich hab keinen Plan, was mit diesem Turnier sonst los ist Denn selbst ihr wirkt wie Profis neben dem Team Adonis Die warn im Halbfinale, doch nur dank mir waren sie weiter Denn seit meinen Runden hat Horst Jones Angst, hier zu Schreiben Und dass ihr auf eurem Bild nur nach den Gestirnen greift Zeigt doch schon, dass ihr niemals Nic erreicht Geiles Setup im Forum, doch die peinliche Crew Ist im Battle hier nur Standard, wie Lines über GoooN Horst empfehlt ihrs, doch bei mir seid ihr Blender raus Mach ich einmal eine Crew mit meinen Fake-Accounts Intermezzo (8 Bars) Holidave Die wollen gewinnen? Was die sich hier zutrau'n Rausgeflogen? Bitch please, wir nennens Urlaub Erster April Ihr beiden Bitches werdet himmelhoch verlier'n Und das kommt von wem, der nur durch eine Nic-Line existiert Holidave Wir sind die Kings, unsre Erfolgsliste von längerem Ausmaße Als Team Adonis Platz für ihre Bio gebraucht haben Erster April Also kommt nicht so, ihr seid nicht unsre Kragenweite, echt Wie wollt ihr hier gewinnen, Mann, wir haben kein Konzept Just a Jester Part 2 Horst ist zurück aus der Leichenstarre Aber das bringt ihm leider gar nichts, denn er wird gleichermaßen Vielleicht hat dir das einfach auch noch niemand gesagt Doch nur, weil dich jeder battlen will, hast du keine Beliebtheit erlangt Und Shadow zeigt das auf und feuert Schüsse ab im Forum Aber ist beleidigt, wenn die Adonen mit dem gleichen ankommen Dabei passt er perfekt dazu, so abgehoben Gründet doch 'ne zusammen, nennt euch 'Die Shadonen' Anhang "This is for Shadow" nichtmal eine woche ist vergangen, da gibt shadow schon ab einen part gegen drei leute, weil er denkt, dass klappt wenn er seine schwächen hinter arroganz versteckt doch durch kuwinn ists in seinem schatten leider besetzt und deine line über zitate, die du dann dann hier brachtest zeigt, dass zumindest du 'ne ahnung hast, was ein zitat ist weil nur meine line verhindert, dass man deinen ganzen text vergisst in einer runde, die bei jedem mal lesen schlechter wird ich könnte hier jetzt sagen, du möchtest uns verarschen und so ernst soll man deine ganze runde nicht nehmen aber leider, wie tragisch, ist das nichts weiter als absicht und die jury wird wohl an dich keine punkte vergeben und ich verstehe, es ist tragisch wie nie wenn man zum zweiten mal die favoritenkarte verspielt du sagst, dass wir mehr nicht wert sind, doch die ausrede zieht nicht, denn der letzte, ders nicht wert war, hat dich haushoch besiegt